Pipe machining apparatuses, such as travelling pipe cutters, which carry a slitting saw around a cylindrical hollow vessel or pipe, are known in the art. Travelling pipe cutters may be suitable for cutting through a wall of a cylindrical vessel having various thicknesses.
When cutting large diameter cylindrical vessels, such as those having a diameter greater than two meters, it may be difficult to cut through an outer wall of that vessel, especially if the thickness of that outer wall is greater than two centimeters. A traditional travelling pipe cutter that uses a chain to travel around a cylindrical vessel may not be able to create a sufficient amount of downward force to press a cutting tool into and through a wall of a large diameter cylindrical vessel.